


not in the kitchen

by sevensparrowsofrhye



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Beetlejuice Has Mood Ring Hair (Beetlejuice), Cuddling, F/M, Fluff, Goldenbeetle, Kissing, M/M, Multi, One Shot, beetlands, beetlelands, the maitlands are lydias parents too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25063138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevensparrowsofrhye/pseuds/sevensparrowsofrhye
Summary: “So what are the plans today, A-dog?”“Well, we do have the attic all to ourselves..”
Relationships: Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice & Lydia Deetz, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland, Beetlejuice/Adam Maitland/Barbara Maitland, Beetlejuice/Barbara Maitland, Charles Deetz & Delia Deetz, Lydia Deetz & Adam Maitland & Barbara Maitland
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	not in the kitchen

Adam and Lawrence watched as Delia and Barbara worked in the garden, the women’s red and blonde hair swishing in the summer breeze. Lydia was even outside, photographing the garden and its various accents. All of the men had stayed inside, Charles in his office, him leaving Adam and Lawrence to their own devices. Barbara looked up at the attic window, waving at her boys.

“So what are the plans today, A-dog?”

“Well, we do have the attic all to ourselves..”

Lawrence blushed at his words, his hair turning a pink to match his cheeks. He may be an ‘extremely sexual being’ in his words, but any fond words from his partners and he absolutely melted. Adam leaned in, pressing his lips against his partner’s. Lawrence leaned into Adam, shifting so he was sitting in the windowsill. He carded his hands through Adam’s hair, Adam messing with the hem of his shirt. Yanking his shirt off with little grace, his partner stared at him with all the adoration in the world. They continued kissing, relishing in the silence of the house, only their sounds interrupting it.

Adam pulled back, staring into Lawrence’s eyes, his hand cupping his cheek.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Lawrence pushed him backward, the back of Adam’s knees hitting the edge of the bed and plopping down onto it. They let out a quiet laugh as Lawrence sat down beside him, the bed creaking under their weight. Adam combed his hair back, pushing his lover back on the bed.

Clothes littered the floor around the bed, the dusk sunlight illuminating the mess. Lawrence was cuddled up against Adam, the both of them basking in the afterglow, but with Adam nodding off with his head resting on Lawrence’s. Footsteps could be heard downstairs, most likely the Deetz making their dinner. However, a pair of footsteps were getting louder, ending with the creaking of the attic door.

“Hey, you do you- oh my god nope!”

Lydia’s black hair swished back through the door, Lawrence’s laughs echoing throughout the room, waking Adam. He sleepily spoke, rubbing his eyes.

“What’s so funny?”

“Lyds found us.” He replied with a snicker. Adam blushed a deep red, putting his head in his hands. He proceeded to get up, picking up his outfit off the floor, as well as throwing Lawrence’s pants and shirt at him. Once they were dressed, they made their way to the kitchen, seeing Barbara making a plate of chicken pasta salad.

“I heard that you two had fun.” She looked at them with a mischievous glint in her eye, smiling at them.

“We did Babs, unfortunately, you weren't there to see it, we’ll have to make up for that later won't we?” He kissed Barbara on the cheek, Adam smiled back at them, rolling his eyes.

“FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLEASE DON'T DO IT IN THE KITCHEN!”

The trio laughed, hearing Lydia being told to not yell. They made their plates, heading into the dining room, and joining the family at the table. As they ate, Barbara and Delia told them all of the plants they had attended to, Lydia describing the photos she took of the pair and garden.

“The sun was hitting them just right, and it turns out you can see the silhouette of ghosts in photos!”

“I guess that makes sense since we do disturb the flow of air somewhat…”

While Adam and Lydia went into the semantics of ghostly photography, the remaining souls watched admirably, clearing the table. Barbara dropped kisses onto her husband’s and daughter’s heads, Delia and Charles heading upstairs. Lawrence hung out in the kitchen, eating the leftover pasta.

“Hey honey.”

“Heya Babs, great dinner as always.”

Barbara kissed Lawrence, wrapping her arms around his waist. As he was about to eat a piece of broccoli, she stole it off his fork, eating it and suppressing a giggle at his mock disappointment.

“Ugh, you're killing me,” he said, throwing his head back.

At this Barbara kissed his neck, a quiet moan escaping his lips. Her lips then caught his, her soft lips fitting perfectly between his own. They kissed in no hurry, simply enjoying one another's affection. To both of their surprise, another person, Adam, pressed up against them, nuzzling Barbara’s neck and his hand stroking the small of Lawrence’s back. The trio stood in the fluorescent light of the kitchen, reveling in each other’s touches.

“Umm, I think we’re floating.”

Looking down, Lawrence realized that they were, in fact, floating a good two feet off the floor. With a snap, they were back in on the ground, Barbara now sitting on the counter. Adam kissed Barbara, one of her hands threaded in Adam’s hair and the other around Lawrence’s shoulders. Slowly, Lawrence let his hand go back to the zipper of Barbara’s dress, her letting the tension out of her shoulders.

“I meant what I said to you three, not in the kitchen, I have already seen too much from Delia and Dad!”

The three of them burst apart, laughing and blushing at their predicament. They saw Lydia standing in the doorway, dressed in pajamas and wearing a scowl.

“Sorry Lyds, same goes for you, and what was her name? Sophia... Uh no, Sara?”

Lydia blushed herself, then heading over to the fridge. Opening the freezer drawer, she picked up an ice cream carton, looking at them expectantly.

“Ice cream cones, anyone?”

With a nod, the four of them made their ice creams, Lawrence’s precariously perched with the amount of ice cream on the cone. They headed to the living room, the throuple sitting on the couch and Lydia curling up in the love seat. The teenager flipped through the tv, settling on some ghost hunting show, much to their amusement. Soon enough, Lydia was asleep, her quiet breathing in contrast to the yelling coming from the tv speaker.

“What about you two head upstairs, I’ll make Lydia get in bed,” Adam said with a groan, getting up from the couch. Nodding, Barbara got up, grabbing Lawrence’s hand and pulling him up. They ascended the stairs, making it to the attic only after hearing Lydia telling Adam, “Love you Dad.”

Once Adam had joined Lawrence and Barbara in the attic, Barbara broke the silence with a glint in her eye.

“So, what were you two saying about making y’alls’ afternoon up to me?”

**Author's Note:**

> Did I watch both the Hamilton proshot and School of Rock bootleg today? Yes, yes I did. But I did get this finished, woo! As always, you can find me @kittydeetz on tumblr! Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated! Stay safe and have a great day, <3.


End file.
